os loiros de konoha
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Eles sao... Loiros. Eles tem... Olhos Azuis. Eles tem... O MESMO SORRISO CHARMOSO! PORQUE DEMONIOS ELES TEM QUE SER TAO... ALIAS, PORQUE DEMONIOS EU ESTOU GRITANDO COM AS PAREDES MESMO?  Kushina Uzumaki fechou os olhos, batendo a cabeça na parede...
1. Chapter 1

Um chute na barriga.

- Ei, cabeca de vento?

Nenhum movimento. Mais um chute, agora no ombro. O fedor de bebida era insuportável.

- Namikaze, você tem dois segundos para levantar antes que eu te chute outra vez.

Nenhuma movimentação foi realizada. Kushina Uzumaki, a ruiva de genio mais esquentado de konoha, bufou. Em seguida concentrou chakra na perna direita, e sem nenhuma piedade, chutou o corpo do pobre loiro, que acabou batendo em uma arvore.

Kushina admitia. Namikaze era o cara que ela adoraria agarrar e botar em pratica as coisas pervertidas existentes naquelas porcarias de livros, escritas pelo maior tarado de Konoha, que também atendia por nome de Jiraya.

Mas uma coisa que Kushina Uzumaki não admitia, era o fato do seu loiro estar botando a boca em garrafas de saque e não nela! Quando o loiro que ela chutou caiu, ficou de barriga para cima. A boca de Kushina abriu-se. uma enorme mancha de sangue estava na parte frontal do tórax do homem.

Ela ajoelhou-se, cortando a camisa. Não tinha tempo ou paciência para abrir os botões, dada a enorme quantidade de sangue.

Por favor, não morra. Por favor, não morra. – a ruiva pensava, enquanto chackra emanava de suas mãos. Se ele morresse, ela não queria estar na sua própria pele, pois chutar alguém apenas por ele ser parecido pelas costas com aquele idiota cego chamado namikaze...

Alguem lá em cima devia ama-la. E completamente, sem restrição alguma, Kushina quase sorria vendo os ferimentos do loiro cicatrizarem. Ela botou a mao no pescoço dele, sentindo a pulsação.

Ele era bonito. Quase tao bonito quanto Minato. Tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros, um rosto parecido com o outro... Embora estranhas riscas estivessem em seu rosto. Isso era... até um charminho a mais para o loiro parecido com o Namikaze. Só faltava ele também ter olhos azuis maravilhosos e...

Kushina quase parou de respirar, quando ele começou a abrir os olhos.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu acho que no capitulo anterior, eu esqueci de dizer uma coisinha…. Naruto NÃO 'E MEU! 'E DO TIO KISHIMOTO!

Sone – muito obrigada... te contar um segredo. Quando eu começo a escrever, eu também não entendo nada. Mas sempre chega num ponto que me defino por onde a historia termina. Essa, por exemplo, so sei que...

carol-bombom – obrigada pelo comentario. Como assim clone do Naruto? Guria, calma... tem muita coisa pra vir aqui... 'e o que acho!

Kynn-chan- obrigada pelo comentário. Que bom que te deixei com curiosidade. Eu também estou doida de curiosidade para saber o que diabos eu vou acabar enfiando aqui... Tu aposta no Naruto? Saiba que eu aposto sabe em quem?... a tsunade no momento esta me chamando e eu 'e que não sou louca de não responder...

Divirtam-se com o capitulo minusculo abaixo... E que não joguem pedradas na autora por ele estar pequeno do tamanho da minha vontade!

Capitulo 02

Kushina ficou aliviada, ao ver as pestanas do loiro mexendo-se. E espantada. Muito espantada. O loiro misterioso, tinha, os olhos azuis. Não. Não eram apenas azuis. ERAM OS MESMOS OLHOS AZUIS DE MINATO!

Os mesmo olhos que a faziam suspirar, quando sozinha. Os mesmos olhos, que a enfureciam quando estava perto do loiro.

Kushina por fim, reparou que o loiro, estava sangrando, no alto da testa. Levou a mao com chakra ate os cabelos do loiro, afastando algumas mechas grudadas na testa.

Ele olhou em volta, percebendo o local onde estava e em seguida, ficou olhando para ela, com as palpebras levemente abertas.

Ele mexeu a boca, levemente, como se falasse alguma coisa. Aquilo irritou Kushina.

Escuta aqui, meu filho. Eu posso ser linda e maravilhosa, mas ainda não sei ler mentes!

Aquelas frases, fizeram que um meio sorriso surgisse nos labios dele, que conseguiu murmurar, com um esforco evidente.

- eu... Eu estou atrasado.

Para o que? - Kushina fez uma careta, quando percebeu que ele tentava levantar-se.

Ele ficou em silencio, olhando para ela. Aos poucos, ela percebeu uma onda gigantesca de puro panico surgindo nos olhos azuis.

- Eu... Eu nao sei...


	3. Chapter 3

Resposta:

Sone: deixa eu pensar... parente do Minato? Talvez... ou ser'a que 'e um Yamanaka? Afinal, eles também são loiros, com olhos azuis... Escandalosos...

carol-bombom : ah, bom... ele também me lembrou bastante o Naruto. E tipo... suspiro... se as coisas que eu to planejando fazer derem certo... suspiro... Ele esta sem memória, aparentemente também não sei para o que ele esta atrasado...

capitulo 03

Eles caminhavam devagar, ele apoiado nela, com Kushina lhe segurando a cintura, visto que várias vezes já, ele quase caira.

- Bem, agora o que temos a fazer, é arranjar um nome para você, enquanto você não se lembra do seu.

A ruiva disse, quando ele tropeçou pela quinta vez. Ela tinha a testa franzida.

- Pode ser. – ele olhava para os pés. – Senhorita Kushina, a senhorita tem certeza que eu sou parente do seu namorado?

- Se você quer morrer, é só pronunciar novamente que aquele verme loiro e eu somos namorados! – os olhos flamejantes, juntamente com a rigidez do corpo avisaram ao loiro que não seria, exatamente _saudável_, continuar a tocar naquele ponto.

- Desculpe-me. – ele falou humildemente. Ela bufou exasperada.

- É eu acho que vocês são parentes sim. Você tem o mesmo cabelo loiro ouriçado, o mesmo porte, ate o mesmo tipo de olho vocês tem!

- Isso não é exatamente uma prova. – ele murmurou, tentando ignorar as dores por todo o corpo.

- Pois eu acho que vocês são primos, sei la... quem sabe irmãos, numa ultima possibilidade?

- Ou entao pai e filho. – ele falou, Kushina gargalhando.

- É quem sabe vocês sejam pai e filho... – Kushina concordou, em tom de brincadeira. Felizmente, eles não estavam longe de konoha, e provavelmente aquela criatura loira, juntamente com o time dele, já deviam estar de volta a vila.

- Ei, Uzumaki, se você pedisse, o Minato tirava a roupa sem você espancar ele.

- Ahn/ - quando Kushina olhou para cima, percebeu o sorriso irritante de Yoshi Yamanaka. – Vai tomar no... – por alguns minutos, vários palavrões foram proferidos. Nem Kushina tinha terminado de falar a sua lista, quando o Yamanaka pulou at'e o chao, ajudando-a quando o loiro que ela segurava finalmente caiu.

- Esse daqui não 'e o Minato.

- Jura? Sabia que eu não tinha percebido? – a ruiva questionou irônica.

- Kushina, o que você esta aprontando dessa vez?

- Não vem perguntar para mim que não tenho idéia de nada.

Yoshi aliviou Kushina, ao perceber que o loiro desmaiara.

- Quem 'e esse?

- Acho que um primo, irmão... filho do Namikaze. Agora não sei se 'e do Minato ou do pai dele.

Yoshi riu.

- E qual o nome dele?

- Isso agora 'e função tua descobrir. Olha a matriz de granja que ele tem aqui. – Kushina apontou na própria cabeça o local onde o loiro desconhecido tinha o ferimento.

- Contanto que ele não tenha imagens do Jiraya sem roupa, juro que me prontifico a descobrir at'e a primeira palavra que ele falou...


	4. Chapter 4

Resposta:

Sone - TARADA! TARADA! VOU CHAMAR A KUSHINA PARA CONTAR PRA ELA... e vc que aguente as consequencias! kkkkkkkkkkkk

Kushina quase quebrou o pescoço, virando-o rapidamente na direção dos gritos desesperados.

- Você está preocupada com ele, não esta? – Yoshi perguntou, fazendo que ela assentisse.

- Eu sinto uma coisa esquisita aqui dentro, sabe? Quando eu chutei ele, não me importei nada, achando que era o namikaze... agora, quando, eu percebi que não era ele, me bateu um desespero...

O terceiro hokage, que estava conversando com os dois, ergueu uma sobrancelha. A semelhança com Minato era extremamente grande mesmo. Quando vira o jovem desmemoriado, trazido carregado, ele também achara que era Minato... até ver o rosto dele.

Ante o novo berro, Kushina saiu a passos largos.

- Por que será que eu estou vendo que vamos ter problemas? – o hokage soltou uma baforada de fumaça, enquanto encaminhava-se devagar até o quarto que Kushina invadira, sem a menor cerimônia.

oOo

Kushina deixou o queixo cair, perante a cena que se apresentava a seus olhos. O cara loiro estava grudado na parede, como se quisesse se fundir com ela. Mai, uma das enfermeiras do plantão, tinha a expressão bastante zangada.

- Volte já para a cama! – ela ordenou, segurando uma seringa, que estava seca.

- Enquanto isso daí estiver ali, você pode esquecer! – ele retrucou, muito sério.

- Mas o que que é isso? – Kushina questionou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Essa vampira quer tirar todo o meu sangue! – ele respondeu, o olhar atento na seringa.

Kushina ficou parada, sem se mexer por alguns instantes antes de começar a gargalhar.

- Com todo esse tamanhão, você tem medo de seringa?

Ele a olhou, lançando um sorriso ligeiramente tímido. Quando Mai, avançou um passo, ele correu para trás de Kushina.

- Agora isso é palhaçada, não acha? – Kushina o encarou zangada, sobre o ombro. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu só sei que ela é uma vampira ensandecida por sangue e não sei como, mas sei que você não vai deixar que eu machuque... muito.

Se Kushina não houvesse olhado a extensão dos ferimentos, do loiro, ela acharia que ele apenas tinha se sujado de sangue, pois os ferimentos quase não existiam. Ele sorriu de forma infantil para ela, que arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Muito bem. – ela tomou uma decisão. Ela estava com uma imensa vontade de... protege-lo! Entao, pegou-o pelo braço e o arrastou, de volta para dentro do quarto, sentando- se ao lado dele na cama. – Não precisa ficar com medo, que eu não vou deixar a Mai tirar todo o seu sangue, está bem? – ela sorriu de maneira tranqüilizadora para ele, que assentiu, os olhos fixos nela.

- Senhorita Kushina, assim que eu for liberado, eu vou ir atras do grande hokage, para que ele permita que eu...

- Nhai, que é isso. Eu já falei com ele e vai por mim... – Kushina botou os lábios perto da orelha do loiro, sussurrando, como gostaria de fazer com o outro... – Ele tem o coração do tamanho da vila. Se eu fizer um charminho a mais, aposto que ele até arranja uma casa para você ficar.

- O que você está falando ai, Kushina?

Quando o loiro, de mãos dadas com Kushina, encarou o homem parado a porta, com um cachimbo nas mãos, o encarou em silencio por vários momentos, antes de abrir um enorme sorriso, como se tivesse reencontrado um amigo que não via a muito tempo...


	5. Chapter 5

oi pessoal

esse capitulo, é pra avisar duas coisas.

primeira - eu nao vou atualizar a fic, se nao houver pelo menos um comentario. Tiver um comentario, capitulo novo virá.

A segunda coisa. ontem a noite, eu fiz um videozinho, ja postado no youtube, a respeito dessa fic, é a propaganda da fic. quem quiser assistir, olhem em /watch?v=vJI6ph8Df5k

bem, sem mais longas... o capitulo está ai! divirtam-se1

O loiro ao seu lado gargalhou, com uma observacao feita pela ruiva uzumaki. Ofendida pela risada, Kushina deu-lhe um tapa nas costas que o fez perder o fôlego.

- Até parece que EU tenho medo de seringa!

- Engracado... quando aquela bruxa começou a ir para o seu lado, você foi muito mais rápida que eu para fugir!

A observação rendeu um estreitar de olhos muito profunda em direção a ele.

- Vai continuar repetindo isso, é?

- Eu não sou tao suicida assim, não, senhora!

- Senhora o escambau. É senhorita.

- mas por todos os comentários que eu já escutei acho que posso lhe botar pelo menos no patamar de... aquilo é uma barraquinha de lamem?

- Me botar no patamar do que?

O loiro parecia enfeitiçado, não escutando o que ela falava. Ao escutar o volume do ronco que a barriga dele deu, ela revirou os olhos.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Você esta com fome.

- Faminto. – ele sorriu encabulado.

- Se você fizer uma bela faxina na minha casa, te pago uma tigela de lamem. – Kushina propos, depois de algum tempo pensativa.

- Duas. – ele retrucou quase que imediatamente. – Duas extragrandes.

Ela juntou as duas sobrancelhas, erguendo-as o mais alto que conseguiu.

- Acha que a sua faxina é tao boa que vale duas tigelas extragrandes de lamem?

- Qualquer coisa pelo melhor lamem do mundo. – ele falou muito sério, fazendo que ela parasse. – Até viro mulher se isso me der uma tigela extragrande.

- O que foi que você acabou de dizer?

- Eu disse que faço qualquer coisa que você quiser pelo melhor lamem do mundo. – o loiro olhava avidamente para a barraquinha de lamem.

=- É... foi isso que eu achei que você tivesse dito. – ela falou, o encarando como se ele fosse uma ameaça.

- O que foi?

- Você já esteve em konoha antes. E comeu do lamem do Icharaku!

O loiro a olhou, entao deu de ombros.

- Bem, entao com certeza o tio deve me conhecer, não acha?

- Isso é o que já vamos descobrir. – sem mais delongas, o arrastando pelo braço, Kushina foi em direção ao restaurante de lamem.

oOo

Teuchi franziu a testa. Ele devia ter imaginado, que qualquer loiro arrastado pela Uzumaki, se revelaria ser tao bom de garfo quanto ela. Ele jamais... EM HIPOTESE alguma... Devia saber que não poderia apostar que deixaria o lamem de graça, se o carinha comesse mais de dez tigelas...

O loiro estava na sua vigésima quinta e pelo visto não tinha intenções de parar.

- isso está me enervando. – Kushina reclamou, vendo o loiro pegar um dos ingredientes do lamem e antes de bota-lo na boca, observa-lo por vários segundos. Ele a olhou, antes de pegar mais um naruto da tigela, observar novamente e entao comer.

- O que?

- Todos os narutos que você comeu, você ficou olhando, como se tivessem ouro!

- É uma das coisas do lamem que eu mais gosto... – ele sorriu, meio de lado. – me desculpe.

- Gosto esquisito o seu. É só uma coisa branca, com as bordas espetadas como o seu cabelo, que...

Kushina interrompeu-se, um sorriso traquinas surgindo no seu rosto.

- Eu já sei como é que vou te chamar.

- É? E como é?

Kushina bateu os hashis que tinha nas mãos, antes de inclinar-se um pouco, roubando um naruto da tigela do loiro. Encarou-o, enquanto o mastigava.

- Você quer mesmo que eu diga... Naruto?


	6. Chapter 6

oi pessoal

esse capitulo, é pra avisar tres coisas

esse é o maior capitulo escrito até agora. sao seis paginas.

eu refiz a propaganda de loiros de konoha... se quiserem ver, procurem no youtube = loiros konoha - que vai ter as duas versoes... E eu usei a mesma musica para as duas. Sweet child o'mine do Guns o'rose. acreditam que quando eu escutei a musica, sem saber a letra, me deu um arrepio daqueles e qdo eu vi a letra... quase chorei.

a terceira e mais importante.

tem um concurso na minha cidade, que eu estou estudando para ele. A partir de junho, as coisas se normalizam... E se tiver comentario as fics vao mais adiante...

bom capitulo e se alguma alma caridosa quiser torcer por mim... Eu agradeço.

bjs

Um suspiro de tédio surgiu nos labios de Kushina, quando a ninja olhou para o loiro a sua frente. Inoshi Yamanaka sorriu-lhe.

- A sua sombra loira não está lhe acompanhando?

- A minha sombra loira está faxinando a minha casa. – um sorriso de pura maldade surgiu nos lábios da ruiva.

Inoshi arregalou os olhos, antes de gargalhar.

- E como foi que ele caiu nessa enrascada?

- Lamem. O carinha é doido por isso.

- Igualzinho ao Minato. – Inoshi falou, então olhou sobre o ombro da ruiva, que virou-se imediatamente. Quando reparou que ele encarava a mulher que gostava, revirou os olhos. – Por que você simplesmente não a agarra, amarra numa cama e faz um strip tease daqueles? Garanto que ela iria se interessar muito mais do que quando você oferece flores para ela...

- Esse truque funcionaria com você e o Namikaze?

- Ele é muito loiro para aquilo que eu quero com ele.

- E isso seria...

- Quer que eu chame ela?

- Não. Acha que ele vai demorar muito La?

- Depois do trato especial que dei na minha casinha... duvido que ele descoberto onde eu escondi... ops... guardei, a vassoura!

- E você saiu e deixou ele sozinho?

- Claro que não, né, Inoshi! – kushina bateu os cílios para ele. – Já inventaram uma coisa chamada kage bushin, sabia? Se bem que o Naruto pareceu não saber a diferença..

- Naruto?

- Ahan... foi assim: a gente estava comendo lamem, quando reparei que ele primeiro brincava com os narutos antes de comer. Daí foi daí que tive a idéia... E chamei ele assim.

- E ele não quebrou a sua cara?

- Não... Pareceu até ficar contente. – kushina e o Yamanaka começaram a caminhar. A loira, que acompanhava o casal caminhas com o olhar, contorceu o rosto, quando kushina, foi segurada pelo Yamanaka, sendo impedida de cair.

- Tome mais cuidado. – Inoshi recomendou, após o agradecimento da ruiva, que foi feito com um beijo na bochecha.

- Inoshi, por que você não se apaixonou por mim e eu por você? A gente consegue ficar HORAS sem brigar...

O loiro começou a rir.

- Talvez seja porque quando a gente se conheceu realmente, você já tinha se apaixonado pelo Namikaze.

Kushina o encarou, antes de revirar os olhos.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ele foi o primeiro a dizer que o meu cabelo era bonito, oras...

oOo

- Eu quero que você respire profundamente... – Inoshi falou para naruto, o loiro desmemoriado estava sentado na cama de kushina, que no momento inspecionava a limpeza feita pelo loiro, com um enorme bico.

Ele fizera todas as tarefas que ela mandara – o clone ficara dormindo ao invés de inspenciona-lo.

Depois de fazer alguns selos, Inoshi invadiu a mente do loiro desmemoriado. E o seu queixo despencou, ao visualizar a cena.

Em uma sala de aula, o garoto fazendo um bico, aproximou-se do mesa do sensei. Inoshi conseguia ver várias crianças, de clãs conhecidos de Konoha. Inuzuka, Hyuuga...

O garoto fez uma sequencia de selos, transformando-se em... UMA MULHER NUA! O sensei, que acompanhava a cena, teve uma hemorragia nasal. Gargalhadas infantis tomaram a sala de aula.

Um terremoto, do nada, fez que Inoshi segurando em uma das carteiras, fosse atirado ao chão. Entao, ele reparou que a cena mudara totalmente. Estava em um lago, com uma cachoeira um pouco distante. A frente do garoto, estava o grande Jiraya, mandando o garoto tirar as roupas.

Depois de um pequeno escândalo – que ele julgou que uma certa outra pessoa também fazia – o garoto tirou as roupas, ficando de cueca samba canção. Então, concentrou o chakra, conforme a ordem do grande Jiraya... que ao ver uma tatuagem de redemoinho ao redor do umbigo, fez uma expressão de surpresa.

- Voce! – o grande ninja exclamou.

- o que tem eu? – o garoto perguntou, curioso.

- Voce fica uma gracinha assim sabia? – a resposta serviu para irritar o garoto, e antes que pudesse retrucar, Jiraya colocando uma mao nas costas, mandou o garoto se concentrar novamente. Novamente veio o terremoto, Inoshi meio que sendo jogado em uma estrada. O garoto loiro andava conversando com Jiraya.

- Ei, ero-sennin, isso é uma coisa que quando eu for o hokage eu não vou permitir!

- Para voce chegar a ser hokage, vai ter que aprender muita coisa antes!

- Hunf, eu sou como o quarto, voce mesmo disse!

O garoto sorriu abertamente, antes de correr um pouco na frente. Jiraya ficou um pouco para trás, resmungando consigo mesmo, então sorriu. Avançou no garoto, dizendo.

- Vem cá dar um abraço no seu avo, meu netinho querido... – o abraçou, sendo repelido pelo garoto.

- Andou bebendo foi ero-sennin? Me larga! Ta muito esquisito! Sai pra lá! Vamos fazer assim... voce vai por ali, que eu vou por aqui, está bem? Me larga, seu velho tarado!

Ao sentir o tremor, Inoshi percebeu que a lembrança mudaria. E foi o que aconteceu. O jovem loiro estava usando apenas uma toalha, assim como um uchiha e outro, que inoshi não reconheceu.

- Do que foi que voce me chamou? – os berros eram extremamente altos.

- oras, apelidos não devem ser dados conforme as características das pessoas? – o uchiha falou calmamente, até sorrindo. – Entao o seu é pinto pequeno... porque o seu é...

O loiro soltou um AAAAHHHH e avançou para cima do Uchiha, antes que o outro intervisse. Novo tremor e Inoshi encontrava-se no interior de uma floricultura. O loiro fazia malabarismos para segurar três vasos, quando uma garota loira, que ele lembrava-se ter visto vagamente na sala de aula, entrou, jogado mais um saco em cima do loiro, que acabou desiquilibrando-se, deixando os vasos caírem.

- SEU BAKA! O QUE FOI QUE VOCE FEZ?

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCE FEZ INO!

- TÁ ME DIZENDO QUE FUI EU QUE DERRUBOU ESSES VASOS CARISSIMOS?

- SE ESSES VASOS ERAM CARISSIMOS VOCE DEVIA TER ME DADO SÓ UM PA... – ante a vinda da loira em sua direção, obviamente para surra-lo, ele saiu correndo. Inoshi saiu atrás do loiro, espantando-se ao reconhecer as ruas de konoha... Um novo terremoto e o loiro estava todo ensangüentado, em uma maca, respirando com dificuldade.

Apesar disso, um enorme sorriso estava nos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo que uma garota de cabelos rosados o curava.

- Eu não disse, Sakura-chan, que eu ia trazer o teme de volta? E eu trouxe!

- Voce trouxe e está quase morto! Cala a boca, senão eu não vou conseguir curar voce direito!

-Não se preocupe... Enquanto eu não for hokage, eu não vou morrer... – Ele falou, enquanto lentamente fechava os olhos.

Um novo tremor da terra e ao se virar, Inoshi viu o loiro em pé, na sala do hokage. A mesa estava sendo ocupada por Tsunade Senju e a loira estava em pé apoiada na mesa.

- O que foi que voce disse? – a loira questionou, estreitando os olhos.

- Eu disse, baachan, que eu não vou ir nessa missão!

- E eu posso saber por que? – o tom suave não escondia a fúria da loira.

Ele virou o rosto, ficando corado.

- Eu... Bom... – Cocou a cabeça atrás. – A gente esta organizando uma coisa, para voce, obaachan... E eu não queria perder ora essa!

- Que coisa? – De furiosos, imediatamente os olhos da sannin ficaram curiosos. – Desembucha!

O loiro sorriu.

- Eu posso ficar em Konoha, minha baachan do coração?

Tsunade bufou.

- Vá La. Pode. Mas... – Nem bem ela tinha dado a sua permissão, ele pulou, dando-lhe um abraço e um beijo.

- Obrigado! – e num piscar de olhos ele saia correndo, passando por uma morena de yukata negra.

- VOLTA AQUI! SHIZUNE, FAÇA AQUELE MOLEQUE VOLTAR AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Um novo tremor fez que Inoshi quase soltasse um palavrão. Todas as vezes que a terra tremia, tremia até ele cair no chão. Quando ele fechava os olhos, o cenário mudava totalmente. O que não foi diferente dessa vez.

Ele acabou parando em uma casa tradicional. O loiro estava sentado em um tapete, quase tão pálido quanto os Hyuuga, usava um quimono azul escuro. A sua frente, estava Hiashi Hyuuga... Que mantinha os olhos estreitados. Ao lado do Hyuuga, estava um adolescente que parecia tão enfurecido quanto o líder do clã.

- Deixe-me ver se entendi. Voce, um Zé-ninguem, quer namorar com a minha filha mais velha... E está com pretensões de...

- O senhor compreendeu perfeitamente. Eu quero namorar a Hinata-chan e, num futuro próximo, assim que eu me tornar o hokage, eu quero casar com ela.

- Acha que tem condições para isso?

- Hiashi-sama... Eu não posso dizer que amo a Hinata-chan desde sempre. Mas posso dizer, que amo a sua filha pela coragem, bondade e... Firmeza que ela demonstra em cada ato que ela faz.

O Hyuuga inspirou fundo.

- Neji? – Hiashi abriu os olhos.

- Sim, Hiashi-sama? Quer que eu leve ele até a rua?

- Não é necessário. – Hiashi falou, levantando-se. Quando ativou a sua linhagem avançada, - Eu me encarrego disso - novamente o loiro saiu correndo. Dessa vez, ao sentir o tremor, Inoshi não pode sentir raiva. Até ele correria diante de Hiashi ativando o byakugan para defender a filha...

Quando o novo cenário se estabilizou, Inoshi ergueu uma sobrancelha. O loiro estava em um quarto, sentado na cama, olhando uma mulher na cama. Quando ela acordou, ele sorriu.

- O-ohayo. – ela falou timidamente.

- Ohayo. Sabia que voce é a coisa mais linda do mundo?

Ela imediatamente ficou vermelha. Antes que pudesse falar algo, ele a beijou. Quando afastaram-se, ele botou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha feminina.

- No dia que voce se apaixonou por mim, foi o dia que mais tive sorte na minha vida!

Ela começou a rir suavemente, puxando-o para mais um beijo. Ao separarem-se, ele botou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela.

- Be-Bem, ho-hokage-sama, eu pre-preciso ir, an-antes que o meu pai...

- Eu so deixo voce ir, depois que me responder uma coisa. – Ele falou, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama.

- O-o que é?

- Hinata Hyuuga, voce quer ser a minha mulher? - Ele pediu em um fôlego só. Entao abaixou a cabeça, beijando as mãos dela. Quando achou que tinha um tempo, olhou para ela. A Hyuuga estava chorando. – Hinata?

- Sim. – ela murmurou. – sim. Sim. SIM! – Ela no fim gritou, caindo por cima dele. Inoshi reparou que ela usava uma camiseta de pijama, provavelmente, a que fazia par com o calção que o loiro usava.

Ele gargalhou, antes de beija-la novamente. Novo tremor de terra e Inoshi encontrou-se em um espaço grande, escuro. O ar tinha uma coisa rançosa que fez ele sentir-se enojado. Ao virar-se, ele viu uma enorme raposa.

- Viu o que queria, Yamanaka? – a voz masculina era puro ódio.

- Quem é voce? – A raposa gargalhou.

- Eu sou a razão desse porcaria não ter morrido tantas vezes! – ele parou de rir e então colocou-se de pé. Avançou um passo em direção a ele, que recuou. – Voce conseguiu investigar enquanto eu dormia... MAS AGORA CHEGA!

As nove caudas começaram a agitar-se e a raposa deu um salto na sua direção, a boca aberta, pronta para engoli-lo. Inoshi desfez o jutsu, poucos segundos da raposa engoli-lo.

O loiro, apelidado de Naruto, abriu os olhos, assustado.

- Que diabos é voce? – o Yamanaka perguntou, encarando-o seriamente.


	7. Chapter 7

meus pézinhos estao congelando... Eu to com falta de tempo na lan... perder o computador por uma semana é... chato. entao, fiquem com o capiutlos, e quem quiser puxar minha orelha, sinta-se a vontade!

- Daria para voce repetir, Inoshi?

- Aquele garoto, Naruto, como foi chamado pela uzumaki, é um portador de demônio. Segundo eu consegui investigar, é a raposa de nove caudas...

- Impossível! – o terceiro hokage levantou-se, olhando pela janela. Kushina era a portadora da kyuubi, da raposa de nove caudas. Ela fora trazida ate konoha nos últimos tempos de Mito Uzumaki... fora seqüestrada quando adolescente por causa disso, sendo salva por Minato... Kushina quase morrera, quando a raposa fora transplantada. E agora inoshi vinha lhe dizer que o rapaz encontrado por Kushina, o mesmo homem que era muitíssimo parecido com Minato, ele era o portador da raposa?

Definitivamente, algo estava muito estranho ali!

- Me traga os dois o mais rápido que puder. – antes que Inoshi abrisse a porta, alguém bateu nela. Perante a autorização do hokage, Shikaku Nara entrou.

- Mandou chamar, hokage-sama?

- Hai. Inoshi, voce conhece os hábitos de Kushina, então sabe onde ela deve estar.

- No restaurante de lamem. – ante a resposta de Shikaku, o hokage o olhou. – Ela está com aquele loiro que ela achou... e a conversa parecia bem animada.

O hokage arregalou os olhos. Pelo que sabia, Kushina não _suportava_ ir ao restaurante de lamem... E pelo relatório do anbu encarregado de vigiar o loiro, ela ficara boa parte da tarde, após que Inoshi saira, com ele, lá.

- Bem, eu sei uma diferente. – Kushina sorriu de maneira maliciosa.

- É? Qual é?

- não é uma piada. É uma afirmação.

Naruto olhou para a ruiva,meio desconfiado.

- Estou curioso. Manda lá.

- Bom, a minha afirmação é a seguinte. Kami-sama realmente criou os homens primeiro que as mulheres.

- Eu não concordo com isso. – Naruto falou, muito sério. – Sabe, eu acho que as mulheres são tão inteligentes, fortes e capazes quanto os homens. E em alguns casos, são até melhores!

- É mesmo? E por que Konoha ainda não teve então uma mulher como hokage? – Kushina inflamou-se.

- Por que... – Naruto coçou a cabeça. – porque a mulher certa para o cargo ainda não esta madura o suficiente, oras!

- E ela seria... – Kushina estreitou os olhos.

- Ergh... a baachan, oras!

- E ela seria... – Kushina repetiu.

- Não faz pergunta difícil que eu não sei responder!

Naruto falou, bagunçando o cabelo. Kushina fez uma carranca virando-se de costas para ele.

- Mas o que é isso? Eu não acredito nos meus olhos! Hizashi, vamos marcar esse dia no calendário e incorporar como feriado mundial!

Ao escutar a voz do antigo namorado, Kushina o encarou.

- Que diabos voce está falando?

- Ora do fato do Namikaze ter conseguido te trazer até a barraquinha de lamem que ele AMA quase mais que qualquer coisa e voce não estar berrando como uma doida com isso. – Hiashi Hyuuga bateu a mao no ombro de Naruto, que estava rígido como uma estátua. – Parabens Namikaze!

Naruto, ao sentir a mao do Hyuuga no ombro, deu um pulo tão grande, que acabou parando atrás do cozinheiro de lamem, encarando o líder dos Hyuuga muito pálido.

- Eu não sou o Namikaze. – falou, meio apontando o obvio.

- Voce é muito assustado... E rapido. – Hizashi falou, olhando com o canto dos olhos para Kushina.

Naruto não tirou o olho de Hiashi, enquanto dava de ombros.

- Muito bem. Eu gostaria de fazer uma avaliação completa para ver o quanto voce é bom, mas infelizmente não temos tempo. – o hokage olhava para Naruto, com seriedade. – amanha de manha, vocês cinco irão partir para a área onde o Namikaze foi, para ajuda-los.

Todos assentiram. Shikaku Nara, Inoshi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuuga, Kushina Uzumaki e o loiro chamado pela Uzumaki de Naruto encontravam-se a frente do Hokage.

- Não podemos partir daqui uma meia hora? Se aquele loiro burro mandou pedir reforços, ele deve estar com problemas. – Kushina questionou, recebendo um meio sorriso de todos, com exceção do Hokage.

- Eu disse que eu não ia conseguir fazer uma avaliação completa do desempenho de Naruto, não que não o avaliaria em nada. – o Hokage colocou com firmeza. Lembrava-se das palavras de Inoshi com clareza. Ele tinha em mente, fazer um teste para forçar o garoto a demonstrar alguma habilidade. Se ele realmente fosse o portador do demônio Kyuubi...

- Desculpe discordar, mas...

- Kushina! – o tom imperativo do Hokage a fez bufar. – hoje a noite, naruto irá ficar na sua casa, mas assim que Minato vier, ele vai ir dormir com o Namikaze.

- Por que? – Tanto Naruto quanto kushina questionaram, juntos, o hokage.

Quando todos os olharam, o casal ficou ruborizado. Virando a cara para o teto, a ruiva pensava que nunca tinha encontrado com alguém que ela conseguisse conversar quase que por telepatia!

Hiashi Hyuuga soltou um risinho. E Naruto aproximou-se ainda mais da ruiva, atrás de proteção.

- Hokage-sama? – quando o hokage o olhou, respirando para puxar o ar, inoshi curvou-se ligeiramente. – Entao, qual sua avaliação de Naruto?

- O idiota está preso numa armadilha que nem mesmo Jiraya, quando tinha doze anos caiu! E segundo a sua fala, ele é o HOKAGE?

- Bem, foi desta forma que a Hyuuga, aparentemente a filha de Hiashi, o chamou. – Inoshi falou, com um meio sorriso. Se Hiashi soubesse o motivo que a sua tentativa de aproximação estava fracassando...

- Eu estou começando a ter... idéias sobre esse garoto. – o Hokage tirou o cachimbo do bolso, o acendendo.

- É mesmo? E qual seria?

- HOKAGE-SAMA! – O grito de Naruto, que estava em pé, a alguns metros atrás de onde o Yamanaka encontrara o hokage, fez o hokage suspirar. Naruto fazia que ele se sentisse tão... serio e velho... – EU DISSE QUE A GENTE NÃO TINHA TERMINADO!

- Hokage-sama! – Inoshi encarou Naruto com os olhos arregalados. – Olhe!

O hokage, quase sem um pingo de paciência se virou, arregalando os olhos, quando viu dois Narutos... E um deles estava segurando uma bola de luz, fazendo movimentos...

- RASENGAN!

- O jutsu de Minato... – o cachimbo do hokage caiu.

- Eu não acredito que a gente está aqui... DE NOVO! – Kushina bufou, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- E eu não acredito que quase consegui vencer o hokage! – Naruto sorriu.

- Eu não vou fazer nenhuma aposta com voce, hoje, entendeu? – Teuchi avisou.

- Não se preocupe. Hoje eu pago a minha conta e a da senhorita Kushina.

- Eu preferia churrasco. – ela falou, por birra.

- Como a comida é de graça, acho melhor voce comer e ficar quieta. – Naruto falou em tom de falsa autoridade. Quando a ruiva o encarou, ele sorriu. – precisa poupar as suas energias para resgatar o seu...

- QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER QUE AQUELE IDIOTA LOIRO E EU NÃO TEMOS NADA?

- Mas voce gostaria de...

Naruto não conseguiu terminar de falar pois Kushina o pegou pela gola da camisa que usava e o puxou ate ela.

- Repita isso novamente e eu vou acabar com a sua raça!

- Voce parece a obaachan... São parentes? – naquele momento,

- quem é essa obaachan?

- Eu não sei o nome dela... mas ela é loira, tem olhos... como os seus... E bom... – ele cocou a cabeça, ignorando o risco de morte que estava claramente estampado na face feminina. – Ela parece ser muito bondosa, assim como voce é.

"E tem um par de peitos muito maior que os seus, sem contar que vocês gritam igualzinho", Naruto pensou, mas não seria louco e burro de falar.

Kushina o segurou alguns instantes, antes de larga-lo.

- Bobagem. Eu não sou bondosa. Só porque arranjei um par de calcas e uma camisa que não está rasgada nem manchada de sangue para voce?

- Só por isso. E por me proteger daquela vampira, e daquele monstro zoiudo...

- Eu não sei de onde voce tirou que o Hiashi é um monstro. Ele é um cara legal.

- KUSHINA! – ante o grito de Chouza Akimichi, tanto kushina quanto Naruto o olharam. Ele aproximou-se correndo. – Namikaze chegou. Está no por...

Kushina ignorou tudo o mais, saindo em disparada, sendo seguida por Naruto. Pouco depois da guarita, Minato caminhava com a expressão de cortar qualquer coração, carregando alguma coisa, enrolada num pano preto. Logo atrás dele, estavam seus alunos Rin e Kakashi, Rin chorando e Kakashi olhando para o chão, a mascara escondendo um dos olhos.


	8. Chapter 8

Minato estava sentado, com o olhar sem se fixar em nenhum lugar. Bagunçou os cabelos ligeiramente, antes de se virar, encarando Inoshi Yamanaka.

- Desculpe, voce falou alguma coisa?

- Voce está com a cabeça longe, não é?

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar, que se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido, talvez Obito ainda estivesse vivo.

- Eu não sei como voce se sente, mas... não foi culpa sua, Minato. Quando entramos nessa vida, a gente...

- Não tem a mínima idéia, Inoshi! Ver um jovem com a vida desse jeito disperdicada, me dá um nó aqui dentro...

Inoshi abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a no momento que percebeu uma jovem se aproximando, em passos rápidos, quase correndo.

Era loira, os longos cabelos presos em duas Maria-chiquinhas, usava um boné azul, com a estampa do símbolo de Konoha na parte da frente; um top azul, combinando com o boné, com uma flor estampada na parte esquerda. Uma minissaia negra, com um cinto laranja e sandálias ninjas azuis escuras.

Ao perceber que Inoshi a olhava, ela sorriu nervosamente, parando em frente a ele.

- Me reconheceu, Inoshi?

- Claro que sim! Mas por... – sem deixar ele terminar, Naruto na sua versão feminina, sentou-se ao lado dele, enquanto falava.

- Se me ajudar a escapar, prometo nunca namorar a sua filha.

Minato olhava espantado aquela cena, quando inoshi começou a rir.

- Eu respeito as mulheres, ela que é doida! – Naruto falou, apenas para a dupla que estava sentada escutar.

- O que foi que aconteceu? - inoshi perguntou já sentindo a diversão chegar.

- Eu simplesmente concordei com uma coisa que ela disse! – Naruto falou, indignado.

-Ela quem? – Minato pediu, confuso.

Antes que a resposta fosse dada, Kushina apareceu na curva da rua, virando a cabeça para todos os lados.

- Oh, ou... A pimenta sangrenta ressussitou. – inoshi abriu um largo sorriso.

- Eu juro... Só concordei com ela!

- No que foi que voce concordou com ela? – Minato pediu, já sentindo pena da garota em questão.

Em alguns segundos, Kushina tinha alcançado o trio. Naruto, sem o menor pudor, colocara as pernas em cima das de Inoshi. Apoiava o rosto no ombro dele.

- Inoshi, voce viu o Naruto passando por aqui?

- O Naruto? – Inoshi fez uma cara de desentendido. – acho que não. Minato, voce por acaso viu, um carinha muito parecido com voce hoje? fora do espelho?

- Não.

- Se vir o desgracado, me dá um grito, qualquer coisa. Que hoje eu mato o idiota!

Kushina passou reto, ainda bufando. Não se sentia em condições de falar com Minato, sem afofar a cara dele, por ser tão parecido com Naruto.

- Pimenta Sangrenta é um apelido muito forte para ela. Acho que moranguinho seria melhor. – Naruto falou tirando as pernas de cima de Inoshi. Infelizmente... Kushina escutou. E virando-se para eles, berrou com todas as suas forças.

- DO QUE FOI QUE VOCE ME CHAMOU, GAROTA?

- Quem eu? – Naruto se fez de desentendido. – Nada não, fofa. Acho que...

- escuta aqui sua loira aguada, se eu... – Kushina estreitou os olhos. – Espera ai... olhos como os do Minato, cabelos loiros como o Minato... Inoshi, voce não me disse, que o Naruto tinha criado um jutsu que faria apenas imbecis como o ero-sennin cair?

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Minato levantou-se, erguendo as mãos.

- E voce tem até as marquinhas do Naruto no rosto, sabia GAROTA?

- Jura? – A voz de Naruto fraquejou. – isso é... é... porque somos primos!

- Primos? – Kushina arqueou a sobrancelha, virando-se para Minato, que tinha a expressão mais surpresa que poderia fazer. – É mesmo, _querida_? Então voce pode me mostrar a marca de família?

- Que marca de família? – Naruto pediu, sem entender.

- Essa daqui. – Kushina socou o olho direito de Naruto, que depois de uma nuvem de fumaça, voltou a se parecer com um homem. – HÁ!

AH, MAS ASSIM NÃO VALE! EU PODIA MESMO SER PRIMA DELE! – Naruto falou em tom de acusação.

TALVEZ PODERIA SE OS PAIS DELE NÃO FOSSEM FILHOS UNICOS, SEU RETARDADO! – Kushina berrou de volta.

É? – Naruto coçou atrás da orelha. – disso eu não sabia...

Ao ver a expressão que prometia uma bela surra no rosto de Kushina, Naruto começou a correr em volta do banco onde Minato e Inoshi estavam sentados antes.

Subindo no banco, pulando, Naruto fez os gestos para a realização de um jutsu.

- kage bushin no jutsu!

Em seguida, cerca de uns quarenta Narutos pulavam em cima dos telhados. Kushina parou, um momento.

- Ele realmente acha que eu não sei fazer isso? Kage bushin no jutsu!


	9. Chapter 9

Minato sentou-se no restaurante de lamem, enquanto sentia os cabelos da nuca se eriçarem.

– Voce está falando que aquela garota que é na verdade um homem...

– Garota que é um homem? – Teuchi, o cozinheiro sorriu para Minato. – Voce está falando do Naruto?

– Como é que... – Inoshi encarou o cozinheiro com desconfiança.

– Muito simples. Foi do jeito que eu descobri que esse homem é mais desgraçadamente mais sortudo que a Kushina. – Teuchi suspirou, antes de rir. – mas enfim, o que vocês vão querer?

– A cabeça desse Naruto numa bandeja para contentar o Inoshi?

– O que foi que ele fez?

– Alem de fazer a Keiko babar como ovo por ele?

– Como se a Kushina não ficasse atrás. – Inoshi rebateu imediatamente. – Eu nunca vi a Pimenta Sangrenta tão calma... nem mesmo quando voces estao na maior tranquilidade!

Minato olhou Inoshi pelo canto dos olhos.

– Voce viu o que aconteceu quando Naruto a chamou disso, não viu?

– Eles vivem as turras... mas quando se juntam, tenho medo. – Inoshi admitiu a contragosto. – Eles parece um ler a mente do outro!

– O que você está falando, Inoshi?

Quando o loiro Yamanaka ia responder, Minato escutou a voz de Kushina. Embora não compreendesse o que ela falava, sentiu o coração bater mais leve. Depois de alguns segundos, uma gargalhada masculina se fez ouvir. Quando o Namikaze olhou para a rua, viu a sua ruiva – ninguém em Konoha ousava duvidar que ele conseguiria dobrar a temperamental Pimenta Sangrenta – aproximando-se juntamente com aquele cara...

O queixo de Minato caiu, ao reconhecer as suas roupas nele! As roupas que ele havia deixado na casa de Kushina, na ultima vez que eles haviam... Minato pigarreou, como se Inoshi estivesse lendo a sua mente.

Franziu a testa, imaginando como a ruiva podia ser tão descuidada com as roupas alheias... justamente com alguém que não se sabia nada sobre o seu passado!

Como tivesse lendo a sua mente, Naruto ergueu a cabeça, os olhares se cruzando. O loiro desmemoriado abriu um sorriso franco para Minato, pouco antes de estreitar os olhos. Então, colocou as mãos na cabeça, fazendo que Kushina parasse lhe pegando no braço. Antes que Minato pudesse dizer algo, Naruto caia desmaiado no chão.

Os loiros

Os loiros

– "A culpa é sua!" – Kushina bradou, olhando irritada para Minato. – "Se você tivesse sido mais rápido, Naruto não teria caido no chao, nem teria machucado a cabeça!"

– "E quem me garante que ele não desmaiou por resultado de um dos seus golpes?"

– "Está sugerindo que a culpada por ele ter desmaiado é MINHA?"

A ruiva deu dois passos para frente, as mãos na cintura. Minato suspirou, enquanto Inoshi ria.

– "Não, Kushina. O que eu estou dizendo é que..."

A frase que Minato quis dizer, ficou perdida, quando Naruto saiu do quarto do hospital olhando furtivamente para os lados.

– "Onde você pensa que vai?" – A ruiva questionou de forma autoritária.

– "Escapar daqui antes que aquela vampira volte aqui. Eu não tenho dezoito litros de sangue para ela tirar." – Naruto respondeu, antes de Kushina fazer uma careta.

– "Você vai voltar ai para dentro, agora mesmo! Eu não quero arranjar nenhuma encrenca com o Hokage-sama por sua causa!"

– " E eu não quero perder a minha vida permitindo que todo o meu sangue seja extraído por aquela seringa!"

Naruto fez um bico, depois de cruzar os braços.

"Se você não entrar nesse quarto agora por bem..." - Kushina fechou o punho aproximando-se de Naruto. – "Lhe garanto que por mal você vai precisar ficar ai!"

Naruto abriu a boca para responder porem, antes que emitisse algum som, Shikaku Nara apareceu.

"Ei, vocês. Não perceberam que estão em um hospital?"

"Por percebermos que estamos em um hospital, é que ainda não surrei esse loiro baka!"

Naruto apenas revirou os olhos, sem o menor sinal de medo.

"Shikaku, algum problema?" – Minato pediu, vendo o amigo intrercalar o olhar entre ele e Naruto.

"O hokage-sama chamou vocês para irem imediatamente ao escritório dele."

"Eu já disse que amo o ojiichan?" – Naruto sorriu para eles. Quando escutou que a enfermeira estava voltando com a seringa para lhe tirar sangue, fez uma banana para ela. – "Aqui ó que você vai me tirar sangue."

E antes mesmo que alguém pudesse pronunciar alguma coisa, Naruto saiu correndo, muito mais rápido que Minato, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. Pelo modo de agir, esse Naruto era parecido com a SUA RUIVA!


	10. Chapter 10

– NARUTO! – ante o berro do terceiro hokage, o loiro recuou, dando um sorriso amarelo, não reparando nos homens que estavam ali presentes.

–- Desculpa, ve... – Naruto engoliu o resto da palavra, trocando-a pelo titulo – Hokage-sama.

– Posso saber o que isso significa?

– O meu mais sincero apreço pela sua pessoa.

– Andou bebendo? - o hokag pediu furioso.

– Estou tão sóbrio quanto osenhor! – o loiro sorriu amplamente. – Eu apenas lhe dei esse beijo e esse abraço por conta do seu chamado.

– Onde ele esta? – eles escutaram Kushina no corredor questionando. Em alguns segundos, a ruiva invadia a sala do hokage, dando um soco na orelha do loiro, que o fez cair sentado. – SEU IDIOTA!

– Ainda bem que eu já nasci. – Naruto ficou sentado enquanto esfregava a orelha. – ter você como mãe iria ser muito doloroso. – ele resmungou, percebendo que a ruiva havia se virado para o hokage.

– O que foi que você disse? – Kushina pegou-o com as duas mãos pelo colarinho, os olhos estreitados em fúria, ignorando as outras pessoas presentes. Puxou-o para perto de si,

Naruto sacudia ambas as mãos, um sorriso muito amarelo em sua face.

– Nada, nada não...

– Kushina, você pode largar ele? – Minato falou secamente, curvando-se da porta. – Hokage-sama.

– Vamos esperar lá fora... E enquanto isso, nós vamos ter _uma conversinha_! – a ruiva falou, pegando a orelha de Naruto e puxando-o para fora.

Os loiros de konoha

Os loiros de konoha

Minato encarou Kushina, enquanto a ruiva ofendia Naruto, que aparentemente havia decidido ignorar as ofensas da ruiva... olhando constantemente para o Namikaze.

– E olhe para mim quando eu falar com você! – Kushina soltou, dando mais um tabefe na orelha de Naruto, que saltou distante dela.

– Ainda bem que a Hinata-chan não é uma louca problemática mega forte como você! – ele desviou-se de mais um tabefe, conseguindo esconder-se atrás de Minato. Kushina tentava pegar o homem desmemoriado, que escondia-se atrás do homem a quem ela amava.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Takayama, o assistente do terceiro hokage pediu abrindo as portas, ao encontrar o trio caído no chão, Kushina ainda tentando pegar a orelha, braço o que quer que fosse de Naruto, para bater.

– Nada que seja da sua conta! – a ruiva respondeu, depois de acertar um tapa em Minato... Tapa que ela havia mirado em Naruto.

– O hokage deseja falar com vocês.

Ele avisou, virando-se e entrando na sala, sendo seguido pelos três. O hokage, ao erguer os olhos, sentiu uma coisa que não sabia explicar.

Lado a lado, a semelhança entre Minato e Naruto era acentuada.

– Então, hokage-sama, o que o senhor manda? – Naruto pediu com uma informalidade, que o hokage apenas havia percebido na ruiva a sua frente.

– Isso é o que o senhor acha que é o melhor para salvar Hiashi-sama?

– O que aconteceu com o sograo? – Naruto pediu, aflito sem hesitar para os homens do clã Hyuuga. As palavras velhos estúpidos estavam em sua mente, mas ele resolveu ignora-las. Pelo menos até que ele soubesse o que tinha acontecido com Hiashi.

– Tzume, apesar das maneiras, acredito que Naruto é tão qualificado quanto Minato e Kushina... Que alem de excelentes ninjas, são também amigos de Hiashi.

– E ex-namorada. – Kushina frisou, sorrindo para o conselheiro do clã. Coisa que fez o homem fazer uma carranca ainda pior.

– Você e o sograo? - Naruto pediu, fazendo que ela o olhasse, dando de ombros.

– Se você consegue pensar que o hiashi permitiria que uma suposta filha namorasse com alguém fora...

Minato fez psiu, encarando os dois.

– O que aconteceu? – Minato questionou. Os dois conselheiros que estavam na sala, alem do hokage, do seu assistente e de Hizashi, olharam-se. Ignorando o que provavelmente eles decidiriam, Hizashi começou a falar de maneira pausada, olhando significativamente para Kushina.

– Hiashi terminou alguns documentos que precisava examinar, ontem a tarde. ele saiu para dar uma... – Hizashi franziu a testa. – volta pois estava lá desde o meio dia. Ele me deu instruções para fazer algumas tarefas... Fui me reportar a ele, pelas oito e meia da noite e ele ainda não tinha voltado...

– Coisa que não fez até o momento! Ele obviamente foi seqüestrado! – Tzume falou alterado. – E ainda tem esse idiota chamando ele de..

– Hiashi-sama deve estar correndo um grande perigo! – o outro cortou Tzume. – Acho que...

– Nós vamos atrás de Hiashi, não precisam se preocupar. Iremos busca-lo, onde quer que esteja...

– E traze-lo a salvo! - Naruto falou muito sério. Eles precisavam... Eles iriam traze-lo a salvo senão, Hinata e a monstrinha da irmã não nasceriam...

Os loiros de konoha

Os loiros de konoha...

Eles estavam correndo a duas horas, quando, do nada, Hizashi pulou da arvore que estava pulando para o chão. Kushina o acompanhou.

Quando os outros chegaram no chão, curiosos para saber o que iam falar, Kushina estava andando em círculos, furiosa.

– Hizashi, é o que eu estou pensando, não é?

– Hai. – Hizashî assentiu. – Ele foi se encontrar com ela e...

– Quando eu puser as minhas mãos no pescoço do seu irmão, eu vou torcer ele.. E se não der para matar, pelo menos vou dar dois socos bem aplicados e um chute... bem onde você está pensando!

– o que vocês dois estão fazendo? Por que não estamos...

– A gente está na direção errada. – Kushina informou, mal humorada.

– Só vamos poder ir pela direção certa, após o por do sol. – Hizashi informou, indo encostar-se numa arvore.

– Eles precisam saber. – Kushina falou de supetão.

– O que? – Naruto ainda a olhava de maneira estranha. Desde que ela havia pronunciado aquelas palavras, que ela era namorada de Hiashi, ele a encarava como se não acreditasse.

– Mas Kushina...

– Na hora de esconder as cagadas do Hiashi eu servia, não é? Agora, para...

– Está bom, mas voces tem que jurar, que em hipótese alguma, vão contar para alguém que...

– Eu não vou contar para ninguém! – Naruto falou, virando a cabeça de Hizashi para Kushina.

O Hyuuga piscou, vendo o jeito de Naruto mexer a cabeça. Parecia muito com... Hizashi balançou a cabeça. Aquela não era hora de pensar nisso.

– O Hiashi tem um romance, com uma garota fora da vila. Sem querer, eu descobri e... – Kushina comecou a falar. Minato que estava encostado em uma arvore, pulou para perto da ruiva.

– E por acaso essa descoberta, foi na mesma época, que vocês "namoraram"?

Quando falou namoraram, Minato fez aspas com as mãos. Kushina piscou inocente para ele.

Claro que sim! Já que você ficou um namorado muito pão duro, e eu sozinha não dava conta de pagar meus lamens... – ela deu de ombros.

Minato puxou o ar, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas balançou a cabeça. Não adiantava discutir com ela naquele momento... mas que ela ia escutar... ela ia!


	11. Chapter 11

– NARUTO! – ante o berro do terceiro hokage, o loiro recuou, dando um sorriso amarelo, não reparando nos homens que estavam ali presentes.

–- Desculpa, ve... – Naruto engoliu o resto da palavra, trocando-a pelo titulo – Hokage-sama.

– Posso saber o que isso significa?

– O meu mais sincero apreço pela sua pessoa.

– Andou bebendo? - o hokag pediu furioso.

– Estou tão sóbrio quanto o senhor! – o loiro sorriu amplamente. – Eu apenas lhe dei esse beijo e esse abraço por conta do seu chamado.

– Onde ele esta? – eles escutaram Kushina no corredor questionando. Em alguns segundos, a ruiva invadia a sala do hokage, dando um soco na orelha do loiro, que o fez cair sentado. – SEU IDIOTA!

– Ainda bem que eu já nasci. – Naruto ficou sentado enquanto esfregava a orelha. – ter você como mãe iria ser muito doloroso. – ele resmungou, percebendo que a ruiva havia se virado para o hokage.

– O que foi que você disse? – Kushina pegou-o com as duas mãos pelo colarinho, os olhos estreitados em fúria, ignorando as outras pessoas presentes. Puxou-o para perto de si,

Naruto sacudia ambas as mãos, um sorriso muito amarelo em sua face.

– Nada, nada não...

– Kushina, você pode largar ele? – Minato falou secamente, curvando-se da porta. – Hokage-sama.

– Vamos esperar lá fora... E enquanto isso, nós vamos ter _uma conversinha_! – a ruiva falou, pegando a orelha de Naruto e puxando-o para fora.

Os loiros de konoha

Os loiros de konoha

Minato encarou Kushina, enquanto a ruiva ofendia Naruto, que aparentemente havia decididoignorar as ofensas da ruiva... olhando constantemente para o Namikaze.

– E olhe para mim quando eu falar com você! – Kushina soltou, dando mais um tabefe na orelha de Naruto, que saltou distante dela.

– Ainda bem que a Hinata-chan não é uma louca problemática mega forte como você! – ele desviou-se de mais um tabefe, conseguindo esconder-se atrás de Minato. Kushina tentava pegar o homem desmemoriado, que escondia-se atrás do homem a quem ela amava... Que acabava levando uns tapas toda vez que Naruto conseguia desviar-se.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Takayama, o assistente do terceiro hokage pediu abrindo as portas, ao encontrar o trio caído no chão, Kushina ainda tentando pegar a orelha, braço o que quer que fosse de Naruto, para bater.

– Nada que seja da sua conta! – a ruiva respondeu, depois de acertar um tapa em Minato... Tapa que ela havia mirado em Naruto.

– O hokage deseja falar com vocês.

Ele avisou, virando-se e entrando na sala, sendo seguido pelos três. O hokage, ao erguer os olhos, sentiu uma coisa que não sabia explicar.

Lado a lado, a semelhança entre Minato e Naruto era acentuada.

– Então, hokage-sama, o que o senhor manda? – Naruto pediu com uma informalidade, que o hokage apenas havia percebido na ruiva a sua frente.

– Isso é o que o senhor acha que é o melhor para salvar Hiashi-sama?

– O que aconteceu com o sograo? – Naruto pediu, aflito sem hesitar para os homens do clã Hyuuga. As palavras velhos estúpidos estavam em sua mente, mas ele resolveu ignora-las. Pelo menos até que ele soubesse o que tinha acontecido com Hiashi.

– Tzume, apesar das maneiras, acredito que Naruto é tão qualificado quanto Minato e Kushina... Que alem de excelentes ninjas, são também amigos de Hiashi. – O terceiro hokage falava de maneira calma.

– E ex-namorada. – Kushina frisou, sorrindo para o conselheiro do clã. Coisa que fez o homem fazer uma carranca ainda pior.

– Você e o sograo? - Naruto pediu, fazendo que ela o olhasse, dando de ombros.

– - Se você consegue pensar que o hiashi permitiria que uma suposta filha namorasse com alguém fora do clã...

Minato fez psiu, encarando os dois.

– O que aconteceu? – Minato questionou. Os dois conselheiros que estavam na sala, alem do hokage, do seu assistente e de Hizashi, olharam-se. Ignorando o que provavelmente eles decidiriam, Hizashi começou a falar de maneira pausada, olhando significativamente para Kushina.

– Hiashi terminou alguns documentos que precisava examinar, ontem a tarde. ele saiu para dar uma... – Hizashi franziu a testa. – volta pois estava lá desde o meio dia. Ele me deu instruções para fazer algumas tarefas... Fui me reportar a ele, pelas oito e meia da noite e ele ainda não tinha voltado...

– Coisa que não fez até o momento! Ele obviamente foi seqüestrado! – Tzume falou alterado. – E ainda tem esse idiota chamando ele de..

– Hiashi-sama deve estar correndo um grande perigo! – o outro cortou Tzume. – Acho que...

– Nós vamos atrás de Hiashi, não precisam se preocupar. Iremos busca-lo, onde quer que esteja...

– E traze-lo a salvo! - Naruto falou muito sério. Eles precisavam... Eles iriam traze-lo a salvo senão, Hinata e a monstrinha da irmã não nasceriam...

Os loiros de konoha

Os loiros de konoha...

Eles estavam correndo a duas horas, quando, do nada, Hizashi pulou da arvore que estava pulando para o chão. Kushina o acompanhou.

Quando os outros chegaram no chão, curiosos para saber o que iam falar, Kushina estava andando em círculos, furiosa.

– Hizashi, é o que eu estou pensando, não é?

– Hai. – Hizashî assentiu. – Ele foi se encontrar com ela e...

– Quando eu puser as minhas mãos no pescoço do seu irmão, eu vou torcer ele.. E se não der para matar, pelo menos vou dar dois socos bem aplicados e um chute... bem onde você está pensando!

– o que vocês dois estão fazendo? Por que não estamos...

– A gente está na direção errada. – Kushina informou, mal humorada.

– Só vamos poder ir pela direção certa, após o por do sol. – Hizashi informou, indo encostar-se numa arvore.

– Eles precisam saber. – Kushina falou de supetão.

– O que? – Naruto ainda a olhava de maneira estranha. Desde que ela havia pronunciado aquelas palavras, que ela era namorada de Hiashi, ele a encarava como se não acreditasse.

– Mas Kushina...

– Na hora de esconder as cagadas do Hiashi eu servia, não é? Agora, para...

– Está bom, mas voces tem que jurar, que em hipótese alguma, vão contar para alguém que...

– Eu não vou contar para ninguém! – Naruto falou, virando a cabeça de Hizashi para Kushina.

O Hyuuga piscou, vendo o jeito de Naruto mexer a cabeça. Parecia muito com... Hizashi balançou a cabeça. Aquela não era hora de pensar nisso. Hizashi sabia que podia contar com a discrição de Minato.

– O Hiashi tem um romance, com uma garota fora da vila. Sem querer, eu descobri e... – Kushina comecou a falar. Minato que estava encostado em uma arvore, pulou para perto da ruiva.

– E por acaso essa descoberta, foi na mesma época, que vocês "namoraram"?

Quando falou namoraram, Minato fez aspas com as mãos. Kushina piscou inocente para ele.

– Claro que sim! Já que você ficou um namorado muito pão duro, e eu sozinha não dava conta de pagar meus lamens... – ela deu de ombros.

Minato puxou o ar, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas balançou a cabeça. Não adiantava discutir com ela naquele momento... mas que ela ia escutar... ela ia!

Os loiros de Konoha

Os loiros de Konoha

Os quatro estavam posicionados para atacarem. O plano era simples. Naruto distrairia os homens por alguns momentos, Minato e Kushina invadiriam a pequena casa, que ficava a uma distancia curta da vila, escondida na floresta, enquanto que Hizashi buscaria o irmão.

Minato olhava para Naruto, a cabeça cheia de dúvidas. Por mais que estivesse focado na missão de resgate, ele não conseguia deixar de olhar para o outro loiro da missão. O modo como ele e Kushina discutiam, era extremamente parecido. Várias vezes, durante a ida, Naruto tivera que correr mais que eles, para escapar de um tapa... Bem, em qualquer outra mulher, Minato diria que era frescura. Agora com Kushina... Era questão de sobrevivência!

Ante o sinal de Hizashi, Naruto pulou para o chão, fazendo uma série de sinais durante a queda. Ao chegar no chão, ele estava transformado em uma mulher loira, com duas Maria-chiquinhas...

Minato percebeu, antes de se enfiar a mão no rosto, que a criatura não usava uma única peça de roupa. Quando os homens saíram da casa, ficaram meio abobalhados.

Piscando os olhos de maneira sedutora, Naruto tinha um dedo nos lábios, mordiscando-o de maneira sensual.

– Olá. – a "loira"falou de maneira meio provocativa. – eu acho que me perdi... E acho que perdi também minhas roupas... – Naruto remexeu os quadris. – vocês podem me ajudar?

Os loiros de konoha

Os loiros de konoha

Hizashi colocou um copo de água nas mãos do irmão, que tinha o olhar distante.

– Beba. – Hizashi falou, após perceber que o irmão não se movera.

– Isso não vai traze-la de volta.

– Não mas vai acabar com as dores no seu corpo.

– Não me importo.

Hizashi suspirou, sentando-se ao lado do irmão. Já estavam na metade do caminho de volta para Konoha. Depois que haviam resgatado Hiashi, o líder do clã Hyuuga, quase não falara. O seu silencio era apenas quebrado quando alguém tentava falar com ele, porem as respostas em poucas silabas, eram consideradas exarcebantes para Kushina. Estranhamente, Naruto exibia um silencio que, aliado a alguns olhares na direção do Hyuuga mais velho, pareciam dizer que ele entendia o que Hiashi sentia.

Durante uma pequena pausa para que Hiashi pudesse descansar um pouco, visto os ferimentos exibidos por ele, alem das duas pernas quebradas em partes diferentes e um dos braços, também quebrados.

Naruto havia se afastado logo que haviam decidido parar. Questionado,dissera com franqueza que queria mijar... E conseguira escapar de levar um tapa de Kushina, por ser tão grosseiro.

Após alguns minutos, Minato fora atrás do outro loiro... E nem demorara quinze segundos para que a paciência de Kushina acabasse e a curiosidade sobre o que Minato queria falar com Naruto vencesse a discrição.

Os loiros de Konoha

Os loiros de konoha

– Será que dá para você... – Minato gesticulou com as mãos. – Guardar?

– Eu disse que queria mijar. – Naruto falou, irritando-se. – Será que dá para você olhar para o outro lado? Esta me desconcentrando.

– O que você quer com Kushina?

– Eu não devia ter tomado tanta água. – Naruto resmungou, sentindo a bexiga ainda muito cheia.

– Pode me responder?

A ordem de Minato fez que Naruto o olhasse virando o corpo. Como conseqüência, o sensei do time sete, por muito pouco, não foi "batizado" por xixi.

– Andou bebendo o reservatório de Konoha, por acaso?

A irritação de Minato poderia ser divertida, se isso não o tornasse mais perigoso.

– Eu não pedi ninguém para vir atrás de mim, pedi? - Naruto finalmente terminou o que fazia, virando para Minato. – o que você quer comigo?

– O que você quer com Kushina? – Minato foi direto ao ponto. – Quem é você? Por que está rondando ela?

– Ninguem está me rondando! – Kushina pulou na lareira. – Francamente, Namikaze, essa sua crise de ciúmes é ridícula e sem propósito nenhum!

– Kushina, você devia estar com Hiashi!

– Eu não sou porcaria nenhuma de médica, então não sirvo para ficar segurando a mao do Hiashi! E você não tem o direito nenhum de ficar implicando com o Naruto, ele não fez nada para você!

– ele é um ninja medíocre! Que raios de técnica foi aquela de transformar-se em uma mulher nua? Eu não conheço nenhum ninja decente que cairia nessa técnica!

– Ei, me mandaram criar uma distração! Foi o que eu fiz! – Naruto defendeu-se

– O seu sensei cairia. – Kushina falou inocente.

– Eu disse ninja "decente". – Minato frisou, arrancando um riso da ruiva. – Kushina, isso não é motivo para riso!

Naruto comecou a acompanhar a ruiva nas risadas, o que fez Minato o encarar de maneira feia.

– E quanto a você, fique sabendo que...

– Nem vem! Eu só fiz o que eu achava certo! E eu não vou me afastar da senhorita Kushina, so por causa dos seus ciúmes!

– Exatamente Naruto! – Kushina apoiou o loiro. Ela se virou para Minato, os olhos brilhando. – E EU não vou deixar ele sair da MINHA VIDA, POR SUA CAUSA!


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto voltou, a expressão um tanto pálida.

– Voces estão prontos para irmos?

– O que aconteceu? – Hizashi perguntou, erguendo levemente as sobrancelhas.

Antes que Naruto pudesse abrir a boca, eles escutaram a voz de Kushina.

– E EU TENHO CULPA SE VOCÊ PARECIA UM GAROTO FRACO E EFEMINADO?

Naruto arregalou os olhos, virando o rosto na direção dos berros da ruiva, e ao olhar para Hizashi percebeu que Hizashi ajudava Hiashi a se levantar.

– Pode deixar que eu ajudo. – Naruto pegou Hiashi pela axila, ajudando os irmãos. – Eu carrego Hiashi até Konoha.

– Naruto eu não creio...

– Que espécie de Hokage você acha que eu sou, deixando alguém a mercê do inicio da quinta guerra ninja?

– Eu não acredito que...

– DEIXA DISSO MINATO! VOCÊ TEM QUE SER MUITO BURRO PARA ACHAR QUE EU VOU QUERER ABRIR AS PERNAS PARA UMA COISA LOIRA QUALQUER SÓ PORQUE ELA SE PARECE COM VOCÊ!

– Acho que a gente está marcando bobeira aqui... – Hizashi ajudou Hiashi a ficar nas costas de Naruto.

– Eu sinceramente tenho pena da criança que nascer desses dois. – Naruto falou, antes de saltar para uma arvore. Eles tinham que correr antes que a Pimenta Sangrenta resolvesse que acabar com Minato não era suficiente...

Os loiros de konoha. os loiros de konoha.

– correndo, ele não perde nada para o Minato. – Hizashi comentava com o irmão, que deu de ombros.

– Por que razão você resolveu investigar a vida desse pobre coitado, Hizashi?

– Ele é loiro como o Minato... Reparou nos cabelos dele?

– Bem, confundimos ele com o Minato. Ponto. Mais o que?

Hizashi olhou em volta, para ver se não havia mais ninguém escutando a conversa. Aya Hyuuga, aquela hora, estava mais deitada que sentada, com o sono profundo. Aya era a escolhida pelo clã, para que fosse a noiva de Hiashi, a morena ajudava Hiashi alem do que poderia fazer. Secretamente, ela era completamente apaixonada por Hiashi, que mal a notava.

Aya havia se prontificado para ficar com o líder durante a estadia do hospital, aprendendo a trocar os curativos para

– E já reparou como ele sorri? Igualzinho ao Minato. Agora o temperamento...

– Se a Kushina fosse homem, não seria menos semelhante a Naruto.

– É isso que eu quero dizer. – Hizashi sorriu. – Acho que Naruto é filho de Minato e Kushina.

– Como ele está aqui? Por que não se lembra de nada?

– Eu tive uma conversa, enquanto você estava sendo costurado. Segundo o Himura, que foi o medico que examinou Naruto, ele tinha uma batida feia na cabeça. Isso pode causar amnésia.

– Tenho as minhas duvidas.

– O Yamanaka, disse, que nas lembranças dele, Naruto corria por Konoha... Uma Konoha com mais gente e que Naruto foi pedir para namorar com a sua filha. – Hizashi olhou firmemente para o irmão. – Depois que tivermos pegado os assassinos de Akiko, você tem a obrigação de casar, Hiashi. Casar e ter herdeiros.

– Você devia ter nascido primeiro.

– Obrigado, mas eu estou mais que feliz em ter nascido cinco minutos depois. Isso realçou mais a minha beleza.

Os loiros de konoha. os loiros de konoha

Naruto estava sentado, em cima da cabeça do terceiro hokage, no monumento. Ele se sentia tão... Completo, apesar de não se lembrar de varias coisas... entre o proprio nome.

Estranhamente, todas as vezes que Kushina lhe chamava, ele sentia-se mais forte. Quando Minato o encarava, os olhos faiscantes de ciúme, ele apenas conseguia sentir-se tudo, menos fraco.

Saber que ele tinha um certo poder, lhe dava uma sensação esquisita. Ele conseguia apenas sentir afeto pelo casal, que ele sinceramente esperava que se entendesse logo. Uma pedrinha rolou, fazendo que os pensamentos de Naruto que estavam longe, voltassem de maneira brusca para o presente.

– Yo, Naruto. – Inoichi Yamanaka se aproximou dele. – Sozinho com seus demônios?

– Só com um. – Naruto sorriu, batendo levemente na barriga. – Algum problema, senhor Yamanaka?

– Você percebeu as tropas chegando? – Inoichi decidiu não dizer para Naruto não lhe chamar de senhor, que o fazia sentir-se velho.

– Algum motivo em especial?

– A terceira guerra ninja terminou. Já havíamos assinado os tratados de paz, mas varias tropas não aceitavam isso.

– E suponho que a Névoa seja a vila ninja que não aceita mais.

– Certo. Hoje as ultimas tropas de Konoha chegaram. Tivemos varias baixas, mas de maneira geral, a gente está melhor que Nevoa, Pedra... Suna.

– Que bom.

– Estamos indo para comemoração a isso. Você não quer vir conosco?

Naruto o ficou encarando por alguns segundos, antes que um imenso sorriso aparecesse no seu rosto.

**Sweet Child O' Mine**

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhoo__d memories_

_Wh__ere everything was as fresh_

_As the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine_

_Ohh! Ohh! Sweet love of' mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder and the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

_Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine_

_Ohh! Ohh! Sweet love of mine_

_Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine_

_Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child of mine_

_Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine_

_Ohh! Ohh! Sweet child o' mine_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go (sweet child)_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now_

_Sweet child_

_Sweet child o' mine_

**_Minha Doce Criança_**

_Ela tem um sorriso que para mim parece_

_Me fazer lembrar de memórias de infância_

_Onde tudo era tão fresco_

_Quanto o brilhante céu azul_

_Agora e depois quando eu vejo seu rosto_

_Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial_

_E se eu olhasse muito_

_Eu provavelmente perderia o controle e choraria_

_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce criança_

_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce amada_

_Ela tem olhos dos céus mais azuis_

_Como se eles pensassem na chuva_

_Eu odeio olhar naqueles olhos_

_E ver um traço de dor_

_Seus cabelo me lembra um lugar quente e seguro_

_Onde como uma criança me escondo_

_E rezo para o trovão e para a chuva_

_Para calmamente passar por mim_

_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce criança_

_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce amada_

_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce criança_

_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce amada_

_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce criança_

_Ohh! Ohh! Minha doce amada_

_Para onde vamos?_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_Para onde vamos?_

_Para onde vamos?_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_Para onde vamos? (doce criança)_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_Para onde vamos?_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_Para onde vamos?_

_Para onde vamos agora?_

_Para onde vamos?_

_Para onde vamos agora, agora, agora, agora, agora, agora, agora, agora_

_Doce criança_

_Minha doce criança_

Naruto cantava a plenos pulmões a musica, enquanto dançava. Verdade fosse dita, os cães dos Inuzuka era mais afinados que o loiro cantando, mas isso era compensado pelo entusiasmo. Desde que os sons da guitarra haviam começado na musica, Naruto não parara um instante. E cantara todas as musicas que haviam sido tocadas.

Shikaku Nara estava sentado ao lado de Chouza Akimichi, escutando a atrocidade que era a voz de Naruto, reparando que, apesar de cantar extremamente mal, o loiro cantava a musica completa, inteira, sem errar uma linha sequer.

– Tomara que o Naruto nunca pense em fazer uma serenata para alguém... ele cantando está parecendo o Minato, antes da Kushina jogar água suja nele, naquela vez que o Minato estava fazendo serenata para ela. – o Akimichi falou, rindo.

– Hizashi comentou sobre a rapidez de Naruto...

– Pena que ele não se lembra de muita coisa.

Shikaku assentiu, quando percebeu Naruto tocando os últimos acordes de uma guitarra imaginária, em seguida agradecendo o "publico" e vindo na direção deles.

– Vocês não vão dançar?

– Eu prefiro comer. – Chouza falou, dando de ombros.

– Você deve gostar bastante dessa musica, para saber ela de cor.

– Não gosto dela tanto assim. É que o hokage uma vez mandou a gente para uma missão, que a gente tinha que aprender uma musica velha... E a Sakura-chan adorava essa, não sei porque.

– Música velha? – Shikamaru levantou-se de um pulo.

– É. – Naruto deu de ombros. – Essa musica deve ter uns... vinte e cinco anos, mais ou menos. Mas mais que menos. E também... Oha, que foi?

Shikaku agarrou o braço do loiro, arrastando-o até onde a banda se encontrava.

Os loiros de konoha os loiros de konoha

Naruto entrou andando na ponta dos dedos, os ouvidos prestando atenção a qualquer barulho. Se houvesse algum tipo de gemido, ele trataria de escapar dali o mais rápido possível... Afinal, pelo tamanho da briga entre Kushina e Minato das duas uma. Ou eles fabricavam o futuro bebê ou eles teriam terminado tudo.

Quando escutou um praguejar da ruiva, Naruto ficou mais atento.

– LOIRO ESTUPIDO BURRO E CRETINO! – Naruto largou a respiração que prendia. Pelo visto, a encrenca entre Kushina e Minato ainda continuava. – Namikaze TAPADO! ATÉ PARECE QUE EU VOU QUERER UM OUTRO ESTRUPICIO NA MINHA VIDA!

– Senhora Kushina? Você está bem?

Naruto abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, fechando-a rapidamente, quando percebeu uma garrafa de saquê vindo na sua direção. Depois que a garrafa se estilhaçou, Naruto abriu a porta novamente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– NÃO! EU SO ESTOU BEBEMORANDO PORQUE AQUELE ESTRUPICIO DISSE NA MINHA CARA QUE... – Kushina não agüentou e começou a chorar. – ele disse... – Kushina tampou o rosto, enquanto solucos a sacudiam, .

Naruto pulou por cima dos cacos de vidro, indo parando perto da cama. Abraçou a mulher ruiva, embalando-a. Ele ia enfiar um soco na cara de Minato, Naruto jurou para si. Afinal, a mulher com o coração mais generoso de konoha estava sofrendo por conta de um idiota loiro.

notas do autor.

E dai povo? alguem sentiu saudade? sentiu vontade de ver o proximo capitulo? Eu to com ele praticamente pronto... faltando apenas uma coisinha ou duas. - pensando se boto o sasuke com uma camisolinha sexy, o neji fazendo strip ou se enfio o naruto numa nave espacial. as coisisnhas basicas de sempre. quero agradecer a isabelina12 o comentario... e só favoritar a fic não vai me deixar saber a opiniao de vcs sobre a fic.

obrigada por todos os comentarios que tive até hoje... E que a força de Bastet esteja com vcs!

bjs

tina


	13. Chapter 13

Kushina gemeu, ao acordar. Não abriu os olhos, porém. A enorme dor de cabeça que lhe martelava no momento, a fez tomar uma resolução. A próxima vez que Minato Namikaze tentasse trazer uma gota de álcool para dentro da sua casa, ela enfiaria o loiro em um lixeiro fora do prédio e o deixaria lá, para que o caminhão o recolhesse.

E se ele pensasse que ela se importaria em... Kushina suspirou, ao recordar-se porque ela havia pegado a maldita garrafa de saquê. O resgate de Hiashi. A discussão com o seu ex-futuro-noivo-marido-pai-de-seus-filhos... Filhos no plural, pois ela não queria solidão do filho único para o seu ex-futuro filho ou filha...

Ela sempre imaginava uma casa cheia de pequenos Namikazes, alguns barulhentos como ela, outros calmos como Minato... Ruivos ou loiros, não importava, se eles estivessem juntos!

Mas aquele burro, retardo, estupido, FEMININO... Ela gemeu novamente. Esse insulto ela não poderia utilizar, visto, que a única coisa feminina que existia agora em Minato era... hun... ela precisava pensar... A cor dos cabelos que herdara da mae?

Bem, se Minato pensava que apenas por conta dos seus ciúmes ela ia se afastar de Naruto... Bem, era mais fácil o relâmpago dourado virar kazekage que ela se afastar de Naruto!

Os loiros de konoha

Os loiros de konoha

Kakashi e Rin haviam se afastado. Naquele momento, observavam os loiros lutando, sentados escondidos em uma arvore. Kakashi baixou a mascara, deixando o Sharingan a vista, pela primeira vez, sentindo um certo desconforto. Rin, encarava com admiração a luta entre ambos os loiros.

A combinação inicial, era que apenas iriam usar taijutsu e jutsus leves, porem o casal de adolescentes estava percebendo que logo teriam que escapar dali, tanto para evitar ferimentos para eles próprios, como para chamar alguém que detivesse os loiros.

– Eu acho que devamos chamar o Terceiro.

– Ele não vai dar conta. – Rin afirmou, vendo Minato chutar com vontade a cara de Naruto, que deu dois passos para tras, ligeiramente tonto, antes de avançar com toda a vontade em Minato.

– Entao quem você sugere que a gente chame? A senhorita Kushina?

– Claro e por que não? Ela é tudo que eu quero ser quando tiver a idade dela.

– Louca, mal educada, debochada, mandona...

– Bonita, forte, inteligente, extremamente poderosa.

– Poderosa?

– Bem, claro que ela é poderosa! Ela provavelmente nem sonha da briga que está acontecendo que é por causa dos sentimentos românticos que Minato-sensei nutre por ela!

– Voce me dá um tempinho para eu ir vomitar ali atrás?

– Estou falando sério Kakashi! Naruto-san, é uma pessoa que o sensei se daria extremamente bem. Eu o segui por algumas vezes e... – Rin suspirou. – Kushina-sama faz que todas as mulheres nem sonhem em chegar perto dele, porque ele é tao apaixonado por ela, que por quilômetros de distancia dá para perceber!

Kakashi bufou, voltando a concentrar sua atenção na luta.

– Tomara que eles não resolvam fazer aquele jutsu do sensei. – Rin murmurou, vendo uma troca de socos.

Kakashi franziu a testa.

– Rin, lembra-se daquela vez que Minato-sensei esteve doente e a gente teve que cumprir algumas missões com a senhorita Kushina?

– Vagamente, por que?

– Eu lembro do Obito reclamando depois, que a senhorita Kushina lutava como ele... ou seja como um moleque.

– E o que tem isso?

– Se ele tentar chutar Minato-sensei no... – nem bem Kakashi terminara de falar, Naruto fizera o movimento que Kakashi falara.

– Isso quer dizer o que exatamente? – Rin perguntou olhando para o garoto de cabelos cinzentos.

– Ele luta como...

Os loiros de Konoha

Os loiros de konoha

Kushina já havia tomado duas aspirinas, mas quem disse que a dor de cabeça ia embora? Ela suspirou, pegando uma xicara de café. Naruto fora gentil, ao limpar os cacos de vidro da garrafa de saquê. Como ela gostaria de pegar Minato e bater nele. Mas bater nele ate ficar cansada.

Diabos, ele não conseguia entender que ela amava a ele, Minato como homem? Por Naruto... kami... mesmo a poucos poucos dias, ela sentia um amor... Como ela explicava? Ela queria protege-lo... não sentia a mínima vontade de beija-lo na boca, tirar as roupas dele e... Bem, se o Namikaze visse os seus pensamentos, ficaria extremamente ruborizado, pois quando ela pensava – tirar roupas masculinas, era o corpo dele que ela encontrava.

Trocou de roupa, pensando que falaria com o terceiro. Segundo ele, o loiro ligeiramente desmemoriado – ele recordara-se de varias coisas, mas nenhuma menção ao próprio nome ou sobrenome – seria mesmo o hokage. Segundo Inoichi, ele havia visto o monte hokage com seis faces...

Ao olhar o monte hokage, Kushina imaginou as novas faces que faltavam. A da bêbada lendária Tsunade, de Naruto e... Bem, a face de Minato estar estampada no monte hokage não era uma coisa tao surpreendente assim. Afinal, o relâmpago dourado de konoha era uma promessa desde os tempos da academia.

E se as faces de Naruto, Minato e Tsunade estavam estampadas la, isso significava uma coisa. Naruto vinha do futuro... e se assim fosse... Ela puxou o ar e o soltou lentamente. Bem... dada a semelhança entre Naruto e Minato, eles podiam ser... não podiam?

Claro que podiam! Eles bem que podiam ser pai e filho... E se fossem... um sorriso mega escandaloso surgiu no rosto da ruiva. Ela arrancaria as tripas... E algo mais... De Minato se ele se engraçasse com outra mulher...

Kushina continuou nessa linha de pensamento, até tropeçar, quase caindo em cima de Kakashi, que corria desesperadamente.

– Ei, pervertido júnior, trate de olhar para onde anda!

– Eu não sou pervertido e desculpe por tropeçar em você. – Kakashi teria saído correndo, mas a mao de Kushina o impediu.

– Ei, está indo com tanta pressa onde? Você não devia estar no treino com aquele loiro burro e estupido que é o seu sensei? Se me responder rápido, solto você mais rápido ainda!

– Chamar Yamanaka san.

– Por que ele quer o Inoichi? – o olhar de kakashi, informou a Kushina que ela não ia gostar da resposta.

Os loiros de konoha

Os loiros de konoha

Minato bateu contra a arvore e nem bem segundos depois, Kushina estava sentada na cintura dele, o erguendo pelo colarinho e berrando com ele.

– SEU IDIOTA! BURRO! RETARDADO! QUE MERDA VOCE TINHA NA CABEÇA? MESMO QUE NARUTO NÃO FOSSE DE KONOHA, O QUE ELE É, FOI ASSINADO UM TRATADO DE PAZ! VOCE NÃO PODE FICAR BATENDO INDISCRIMINADAMENTE...

– Senhorita Kushina... – Rin tentou apaziguar a ruiva que bufava, encarando os olhos de Minato a centímetros de seus olhos. – Minato-sensei e Naruto-san estavam lutando de maneira equilibrada e...]

– Rin, se você continuar a falar, vai sobrar ate para VOCE!

Kushina por fim largou Minato, ainda enfurecida, indo sentar-se ao lado de Naruto, que estava de olhos fechados, inconsciente. Kushina começou a alisar os cabelos do loiro, enquanto rezava com fervor para que Naruto acordasse.

Os loiros de konoha

Os loiros de konoha

Inoichi andava, pelas ruas da Konoha diferente, imaginando que ponto ele ia conseguir sair daquela lembrança em especial. Acompanhando Naruto, ele parou alguns segundos admirando a placa de uma floricultura.

Abriu um meio sorriso, quando uma versão mais velha dele, atendeu Naruto. A conversa passou por amenidades, ate que o seu eu mais velho, pediu ao jovem loiro, a quem tratava somente por hokage-sama.

Naruto comprou um buque de margaridas e, quando questionado, quando seriam as bodas, uma expressão de pura felicidade estampou-se no rosto dele.

A sensação já conhecida de estremecimento do chão fez que o Yamanaka se preparasse para a queda. quando em um piscar de olhos, ele viu que estava em Konoha, seguindo Naruto, que estava falando estranhamente baixo. A garota de cabelos róseos caminhava ao lado de Naruto, bufando.

– Eu ainda não entendi porque diabos você não quer deixar.

– Sakura-chan, eu já tinha combinado com o Gaara que a gente ia comer lámem. Entao... – ele deu de ombros, despreocupado.

Ela virou-se e o encarou com uma ponta de desconfiança. quando o olhar se virou para o lado de Naruto, ela curvou-se e murmurando alguma desculpa desapareceu.

Gaara, o homem ruivo ao lado de Naruto... Que era a cara do Quarto Kazekage, ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Não entendi porque você não me deixou aceitar o convite dela para almoçar.

– Porque não quero que você declare guerra a Konoha por causa da comida ruim que a Sakura-chan faz. – Naruto respondeu com a maior expressão de sinceridade que inoichi podia perceber. – Te juro que esse é o pior castigo que alguém pode merecer... por isso que eu deixei o teme casar com ela.

– Você não está exagerando?

– Exagerando? – Naruto olhou para os lados e então aproximou-se de Gaara. – Sabe qual é o nosso meio de descobrir alguma coisa, de algum prisioneiro que não quer falar? O pobre coitado so se alimenta por dias com a comida que a Sakura-chan faz! Eles falam tudo o que queremos. – Naruto falou com convicção fazendo que Inoichi risse.

Novo estremecimento da terra e Inoichi caiu. quando levantou-se, estava diante do corpo de Naruto, o demônio de nove caudas estava ao lado dele, cutucando com a enorme pata.

– - Moleque, levanta. Agora não é hora de dormir. Moleque. Não sabia que era tão fraco que não aguenta nem uma patadinha de leve – a Kyuubi rosnou um pouco, como se estivesse irritada. – ta que ele estava carregado do meu chakra mais não é para tanto. Moleque - a raposa cutucou ele novamente e não obtendo resposta pensa um pouco antes de parecer dar um sorriso malicioso - Escuta aqui, se você não levantar, não vai ver a Hyuuga com aquela camisola transparente que faz você babar...


End file.
